


Fireworks

by 8bitfiction (fa4422)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fa4422/pseuds/8bitfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly his idea of confessing his feelings to Yamaguchi underneath the light of the midnight firework show was seeming like less of a good idea by the second. The more he thought about it the more cliche it sounded. ‘What am I thinking’ he screamed in his head ‘this is a stupid idea.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Kei Tsukishima didn't like candyfloss. The sticky sweet confectionary held no appeal to him. Therefore, the fact that he had just stood in a queue with a countless number of noisy, misbehaved children, their lazy parents and a handful of fellow adolescents, for half an hour just to get some didn't really make any sense in his head, but none of that mattered; because Yamaguchi liked candyfloss. 

 

Tsukishima was standing on the outskirts of the carnival, victoriously brandishing the fluffy pink cloud on a stick while waiting for Yamaguchi to arrive. He felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. He dug it out and punched in his P.I.N code: 8232744. He had (1) Unread Message from Yamaguchi it read...

 

Really sorry I'm late. Be there in five :)

 

It was typical for Yamaguchi to be late, Tsukishima had come to expect nothing more from him. He leaned against the wall and waited. 

 

"Tsuki," a voice behind him called. Tsukishima turned around. Yamaguchi was sprinting towards him and waving his arms. His entire face was red and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. 

"Sorry I'm late," he puffed, doubling over and trying to catch his breath. With nothing more than a grunt of acknowledgement Tsukishima turned on his heel and started to make his way towards the entrance of the carnival. Yamaguchi had to jog to keep up with his long strides. He didn’t seem to mind though The two boys walked through the main gate. To Tsukishima's dismay there were people everywhere; large thick clusters of them, crowded around tents selling food and overpriced stuffed animals. People pressed in on his personal space and his chest began to tighten. 

 

“Have you eaten yet?” Yamaguchi asked as he started to tear apart his candyfloss. 

“No,” Tsukishima answered, Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“I know the perfect place,” he exclaimed grabbing the cuff of Tsukishima’s jacket “follow me.” Yamaguchi unwillingly dragged his friend into the denser area of the crowd. There were so many people that Tsukishima could barely see two inches in front of his face. He was thankful for the vice-like grip Yamaguchi had on his arm. 

 

The two boys rounded the corner into an area where the air was rich with the scent  of sizzling meat and deep-fried meals. Everyone in the crowd seemed to have some kind of food in their hands. 

“What shall we get?” Yamaguchi asked his mouth watering as he looked at all of the stalls.

Tsukishima shrugged, he didn’t care, he would eat anything “you can choose.” 

“Thanks Tsuki,” Yamaguchi beamed peering over the crowd at the street of dinner options. It took them fifteen minutes to move around all of the options and then another indecisive fifteen for Yamaguchi to finally decide that he wanted corn dogs  and  squid rings. He pressed a note into Tsukishima’s hand and left him in the corn dog queue while his friend set off to find some modestly priced squid rings. When he finally got to the start of the queue Tsukishima brought two corn dogs and waited for Yamaguchi to return.

 

When Tsukishima finally met back up with Yamaguchi he was struggling to carry the squid rings along with two cans of soda he had inevitably picked up along the way.

“Pig,” Tsukishima commented taking his share of the feast but Yamaguchi was so distracted by the circular string of seafood he was chewing that he didn’t notice. Either way; he was already accustomed to his friends harmless insults. 

 

“What are we going to do now?” Yamaguchi asked, “How about carnival games?” he suggested.

“No,” Tsukishima dismissed the idea “If we’re going to watch the fireworks display we need to go find a seat.” Yamaguchi looked up at him.

“What?”

Tsukishima felt heat rush to his cheeks “You heard me, we need t-”

“I heard you,” Yamaguchi interrupted shyly “I just didn’t think you’d want to do that kind of thing.”

Doubt rushed through Tsukishima’s head “Oh,” he whispered. Suddenly his idea of confessing his feelings to Yamaguchi underneath the light of the midnight firework show was seeming like less of a good idea by the second. The more he thought about it the more cliche it sounded. ‘ What am I thinking’  he screamed in his head  ‘this is a stupid idea.’ 

“Let’s go find a place to watch them,” Yamaguchi said.

 

Tsukishima purposely steered clear of the large open areas that were delegated for firework watchers such as themselves and instead opted to settle down in a quiet grassy area slightly further away from the display. He produced the scratchy black and white picnic blanket that he had retrived from his Mother’s linen cupboard from his school bag and spread it on the ground. 

 

He collapsed onto it. His feet hanging off the edge and dangling in the wet grass. Yamaguchi was hovering uncertainly above him.

“Sit down,” Tsukishima demanded. Yamaguchi obediently lowered himself down beside him in silence. 

 

He opened his can of soda and took tiny sips until a voice sounded over the carnival loudspeaker. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the voice announced “the show is about to start.” A giant cheer rose up from the crowd as the first rocket spiraled into the air. It exploded with a shower of golden, glittery sparks and a ground shaking ‘boom’ that shook the ground. Tsukishima kept his attention on the sky and away from Yamaguchi, who was staring upwards with his mouth hanging open. The light of the firework show was reflected in his shimmering chestnut eyes and a flyaway strand of his hair had fallen onto his face and was resting against the freckles on his left cheek. 

 

A second round of rockets launched into the air and exploded against the midnight background with a shower of red and green sparks. Followed by a handful of neat pillars which scattered when they peaked sending tiny purple spots across the sky. Tsukishima peeked over at Yamaguchi who was still looking up at the sky, awestruck. Tsukishima’s hands were prickling with sweat. When he tried to speak he discovered that the walls of his throat had clammed themselves together. He began to fiddle with his glasses, moving them from the bridge of his nose down to the tip and back again. He ran his tongue around the dry desert that was his mouth. He desperately wanted to talk to Yamaguchi, accept his body didn’t seem to be able to form a coherent sentence.

“You were right,” Yamaguchi breathed, a smile pulling on the corners of his mouth. 

Tsukishima’s mind went totally blank. “Right?” he stuttered “right about what?”

“The fireworks,” Yamaguchi told him “you were right about the fireworks.” A set of fireworks spiraled into the air one after another and combusted with perfect timing. 

“Oh,” Tsukishima squeaked threading his fingers together in his lap “okay.” 

 

Another rocket lept into the air and colours stretched towards the stars, then it faded, leaving behind nothing but fingers of firepower and smoke. 

“Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi said puffing out his cheeks “are you okay? You’ve been acting weird today.” Yamaguchi was leaning towards him, his fingers tangled in the grass and concern filling his facial expression.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Tsukishima admitted, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

“Alright,” Yamaguchi nodded, oblivious to what was about to happen “ask away.” 

 

Tsukishima took a deep breath in and with all the courage he could muster he told Yamaguchi,

“I like you.”

As soon as that was said his entire body tensed up, preparing for the negative reaction he was sure was about to come. It took him a few seconds to realise that Yamaguchi wasn’t yelling at him. In fact, he was doing the exact opposite. He was laughing and clutching his stomach as he fought to contain his laughter. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Tsukishima demanded, he hit Yamaguchi on the shoulder, “stop laughing idiot.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Yamaguchi gasped through his fit of laughter “I’ll stop laughing.” Tsukishima’s  grip tightened around the soda can in his hand that had at some point in the conversation become crushed. He moved his eyes over to the fireworks, which were still skyrocketing into the air with clockwork timing.

 

Finally Yamaguchi managed to stop laughing. 

“Now, I’ll repeat myself,” Tsukishima hissed curling his anger around his fingers and into fists “what’s so funny?”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes “it’s obvious you know.” Heat crept into Tsukishima's’ cheeks  he knew, he thought  he already knew I liked him. 

“Oh,” he said, frantically threading his fingers together in his lap “so,” he started to stutter “you knew I was… you know…”

“Gay?” Yamaguchi finished for him. Heat rushed to his cheeks.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima whispered “oh, okay.” He couldn’t bring himself to look Yamaguchi in the eye, he felt like the embarrassment was about to swallow him whole.

 

“Hey,” Yamaguchi said gently, patting him on the shoulder “it’s okay though,” he hesitated “I’m gay too.” Tsukishima froze, his body wouldn’t move. He had never considered the possibility that Yamaguchi might actually like him back.

“So,” Tsukishima said “do you… y’know.” He struggled to speak.

“Like you back?” Yamaguchi suggested. It was his turn to feel the embarrassment. His cheeks flushed a dark red. 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima stuttered “do you?” 

It was Yamaguchi's turn to red “Yeah,” he admitted “I think I do.” 

 

The smile that cracked across Tsukishima's face was insuppressible. The relief was pure ecstasy, nothing could compare. He started to laugh. Months of suppressed emotions pouring out of his mouth. 

“Tsuki,” Yamaguchi said, looking rather concerned “are you alright.”

“I’m fine,” he laughed the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile “I’m fine, I’m fine now”  He felt something warm, and soft touching his fingers. Yamaguchi was slowly curling his fingers around his palm and he squeezed back. So the two of them watched the remainder of the firework display slowly creeping together and by the time the show was finished they were wrapped up in each others arms.  


End file.
